Dragon Ball Budokai
by FnMail
Summary: This is is how I would make Dragon Ball.I will also do Dragon Ball Z and GT.I going to do start to the end.Whiling I'm working on it you can read each sagas
1. Bardock Saga

Dragon Ball Budokai-Bardock Saga

(ON AN ANLIEN PLANET)

Bardock went into a temple after kill a whole Alien race with his crew. Bardock saw a drawing in the temple of Saiyans protecting the planet. Bardock had a vision of the past.

(VISIOIN)

Bardock saw Saiyans fighting and getting the Alien races to safety. 2 years later someone who looks like Frieza killed most of the Saiyans and brainwash the rest.

(VISIOIN OVER)

Bardock ran outside to tell his crew what. Then he stopped and he saw all of his crew member…DEAD. He went to one of his member…Tora.

"Wh….what happen." Said Bardock terrified of what he saw

It….was….Frieza's men….take this" Said Tora giving him his headband

The headband change red because of Tora blood. Bardock put on the headband

"Don't worry. I'll make Frieza pay." Bardock started to cry while flying off. Then he thought of his son Kakarot, so he starts to fly even faster.

(IN SPACE)

All of the Saiyans started to fight Frieza and his Soldiers. Most of his soldiers are dead but Frieza was killing all of the Saiyans

All of the Saiyans were sending their kids to other planets so they could be safe. Most of them were sent to plants to kill everything on the planets.

"I finally made it" Bardock said yelling. "HEY FRIEZA …. THIS IS FOR MY CREW MEMBER MY RACE…. AND MY SSSSSSOOOOOONNNNNN" He throw a blue energy ball, but then Freiza throw one that look like the sun and was big as the planet. Everybody on the felid got stuck in the blast. And the planet was destroyed. Bardock had a vision of his son Fighting Frieza.

Bardock smile "You can do it son" then he saw a vision of his two sons fighting. "Don't…..get…I….In his way Raditz"

(ON EARTH)

A space pod crash on Earth and then A old man went to the space pod, he open the door and saw a baby with Bardock's hair and a tail.

"Hello there my name is Gohan and I guest your name is…GOKU" the old man said. When the old man was walking to his house the baby hit on his head on some rocks. The baby didn't have any injuries but he start crying so the old man mad some faces that made the baby laughing

And from that day frown it was a new Beginning


	2. Gohan and Goku Saga

Dragon Ball Tenkaichi-Gohan and Goku Saga

(IN GOHAN'S HOUSE)

Gohan was reading a book about humans with tails and he found out that Goku is a alien race could the Sayians. And he saw that "If a Sayian looks at a full moon and they still have tail. It will turn into a giant monkey." So Gohan cut off Goku's tail.

One Month Later

(IN THE FOREST)

"TAKE THIS!" Yelled Goku as he try to punching and kick Gohan

But Gohan keep on dogging. Goku ran in with a full power punch but Gohan dogged it and he kick Goku so hard in the stomach that he went flying in the air

As Goku landed on the floor Gohan ran up to him and said "I sorry about that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goku said whiling holding his stomach. "How did you get, so strong?"

"By training with someone name Mas-" Gohan was interrupted by a ki blast that went through his chest.

"GRANDPA!" Goku yelled he started to cry.

"Goku ta…take this….it…..it's a….drag-" before Gohan could finish, he died

Goku started to run with a orange ball with 4 red stars in it. He ran all the way to his house he close and locks the door. He crawl under a disk and cried himself to sleep that night. The next morning he look at the ball and promise to keep training until the day came to find out who kill his grandpa.

(IN THE FOREST NEAR A LAKE)

Everyday Goku would go to a lake, jump in it, and knock out fish, so he could eat them. He would also try to jump to a tree to get apples. One day he jump 30ft high in the air. He hit his head on a tree branch which made all the apples fall.

Everything was going fine with Goku until someone knock on Goku's door


	3. The Mystery Girl

Dragon Ball Budokai-Mysteries Girl

(AT GOKU HOUSE)

As Goku was cooking some food, some knock on the door. Goku open the door and said "Hello."

A girl with light blue hair with a white shirt and dark blue shorts was at the door (Goku doesn't know what a girl looks like)

"Hi, my name is-"she got cut off by Goku when some kind of monster. "Look out, it's a monster!"

Goku jump in the air and kick the monster. "WAIT!" the girl yelled THAT'S NOT A MONSTER. IT'S A CAR YOU IDOIT!" She yelled even louder than before."A car…..Then that mean you're from the big cities that my grandpa told me about." Goku was excited; he always won't to city the big cities.

That's right and by the way my name is Bulma. What's yours?"

"My name is Goku" Goku was trying not laugh because of name. "HAHAHAHAH!"

"WHAT SO FUNNY!" Bulma said screaming

"Your name!" Goku stop laughing after he notice something. "Also you're the weirdest boy I ever saw"

"I'M NOT A BOY" She stops screaming "I'm a girl."

"That's how a girl looks like." He was surprise "My grandpa said always be nice to a girl."

"Where is your Grandpa?" she wonder

"He's….dead."

"I'm sorry for your-"she stop when all of a sudden she saw a orange ball with 4 red stars on it. She ran up to it and said."It's a Dragon Ball."

"Give me that!"Goku grab the dragon ball out here hand."What did you say this was?"

"It's a Dragon Ball."

"What's that?"

"A Dragon Ball magic powers and if you have all 7 you can have one wish and I have 2 of them."

"(I could bring back my grandpa)" he thought to himself

"So can I have your dragon ball" She started to tap her fingers together trying to look cute

"Ok, but you have to let me come with you."

"Deal" Bulma was happy. All she needed was 4 more dragon balls and she could get her wish. She could final have a boyfriend

Goku was also happy. He could final have his grandpa back

"Hold on kid. Stay right there." Bulma throw some kind of capsule. Smoke was everywhere and when the smoke was gone a car came out of no where

The car had no roof and it was red

"Are you a witch?!" Goku was ready to fight if she said yes

"I explain later, right get in" Bulma jumped in the car and open a door for Goku

Goku walk in the car, he was look and touching everything. Bulma started to drive off.

"Here kid, take this." She gives an open bag of chips and a cup of soda. She thought he didn't know how to open so she opens it for him.

"What is this?"

"Its food genius." she starter to get angry "(This kid is really dumb.)" she thought

(IN A CAVE)

"I final have the dragon ball. Now I can have my wish."A short blue man wearing a blue and red hat with a green and black shirt said happily.

"Sir you need all 7 to have a wish." A girl with a dark blue jacket and green pants said.

"All that work for nothing." A dog the size of a human wearing a purple ninja clothes said sadly, "But all we need is 6 more."

Who are these strange people and what do they want with the dragon balls and what is Goku and his new friend next step. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Budokai.


	4. The Dragon Ball Hunt Begins

Dragon Ball Budokai-The Dragon Ball Hunt Begins

(IN MIDDLE OF THE FOREST)

"Hold on I have to pee." Bulma said.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Goku ask

"NO!" She yelled as she ran behind a tree. "GOKU, COME HERE QUCIK!"

"Make up your mind." He said as ran over. He saw a dinosaur that had Bulma in his hand. "Hey! Let her go!" He yelled as he pulled his power pole (a red stick/pole). The dinosaur swung his tail at Goku which made him fly in the air

In the air Goku extended his power pole to hit the dinosaur. The dinosaur fell on his back, his hand open, so Bulma could escape. Goku dived down to kick the dinosaur in the stomach.

Goku walk up to Bulma and said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, But I think I know why he attack me." She took Goku to a mountain next to the tree shed peed on "Look It's a nest with some eggs."

Goku moved one of the eggs to find…"Look, it's a dragon ball. That means he though the dragon ball was a egg."

"Now we only need 3 more and it looks like the next one is on island."

"Will then let's get going." Goku said as he ran to the car

Goku and Bulma have 4 dragon balls and they need 3 more to get their wish, but who else is looking for the dragon balls. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Budokai


	5. A New Home

Dragon Ball Budokai-A New Home

Goku and Bulma are walking when all of a sudden they stop.

"Why did we stop?" Goku ask

"Hold on." Bulma said pulling out a capsule. She threw it in the air and smoke start to form. When the smoke cleared a house appear out of nowhere.

"This is where we'll stay for the night." She said as she pointed at the house

"I am getting tired." Goku ran in the house

"Hey wait!" She case after him

"I like your place." Goku was looking around when notice something in the wall "What's this?"

"It's a TV." She turns it on with a remote. It was on some kind of romance movie. Bulma was staring right at it when all of a sudden a dinosaur was roaring on the TV. Bulma jump back and felled on the floor

"HAHAHA." After Goku stop laughing he started to rub his eyes. "I tired. I think I'm goanna go to bed." He starts to walk when Bulma stopped him for some reason.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" She walk over to him to sniff him. "Who kid you really need a bath. Stay here while I start your bath." She walked in the bathroom to the bath. Then she turns on the water and put some soap in it. When the bath was filled she went back to the room where Goku was.

"Alright your bath is ready."

Goku stood up and walk to the bathroom. When he took his pants off, he notice that his tail was growing back. "Wow my tail its growing back. I wonder if it will finish growing during the night."

Goku to off his shirt and got and the bath.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

Goku was done with his bed and went to Bulma. "Where do I sleep?"

"Follow me." Bulma walk to the bed room. "Here you go."

Goku jump on the bed and went right to sleep.

(IN GOKU'S DREAM)

Goku was watching his grandpa dying. I'm sorry. I will find out who did this. "I WILL I WILL! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!" Goku start to turn into a GREAT APE!

(WAKING UP)

Goku jump out of bed. "It was just a dream." Goku heard trees being knocked down and someone yelling. It didn't sound like Bulma. Just to make sure he ran out his room and he found Bulma putting on some kind of armor she also had a shot gun in her hand

"What are you doing?"Goku asked about to pull out his power pole

"I think there someone in trouble." Bulma was going to open the door

"I'm coming too."

Bulma shook her hid "Fine." Bulma open the door and they started to run where the trees where knock down. "I wonder what was knocking those trees down." Bulma thought as they got closer and closer to the danger.

What danger do Goku and Bulma have to face next? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Budokai


	6. Danger In The Forset

Dragon Ball Budokai-Danger In The Forest

(IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST)

Goku and Bulma where running to the knock down trees and to the voice of someone yelling for help. They where stop to a army of pigmen holding swords and guns.

"Hold it right there." One of them said "Turn back or get ready for a fight."

"Who was that yelling?" Bulma ask pointing her gun at them

"Ask our boss, but you have go through use first" they all got in a fighting pose

"Goku you find their boss I'll make some pork chop." She whispers in Goku's ear. Goku nod and jump over all of the men

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" two of the men start to chase when all of a sudden a capsule explode in their face.

"WHO'S NEXT!?" She said as she starts shooting all the men. They tried to run up on her, the keeping getting shot.

A brown turtle ran behind Goku to hide from a giant bear wear armor and purple pants holding a sword.

"Hey kid, give be that turtle and you can leave here alive."

"NO WAY!" Goku said holding his power pole

"How dare you stand up to king of all thefts!?" The bear ran towards Goku

"RUN TURTLE!" Goku said as the bear was about to swing. When the bear swigged his sword Goku block it with his power pole. Then Goku kick him in the stomach jumps behind him 3 times the punch him in the air and uses his power pole to smash him to the Earth.

The bear thief was laying on the floor knock.

Bulma was tired but the pigmen kept coming "This is annoying."

"HEY!" Goku yelled as he throws the bear thief in the coward.

"How did he….he beat the Bear Thief?" One of them said "RUN AWAY!" Another said

"Did you find the person?" Bulma said sitting

"It wasn't a person." Goku said as he pick up the turtle "It's a Turtle."

Bulma fail on the floor. "But turtles can't talk"

"But I can." The brown turtle said "Now can you take me home."

Bulma was string at the turtle with her mouth open

"Sure, where do you live" Goku asked

"On in island, I can show you"

"Hey Bulma do you have a boat?"

She took it out and throws it and the water. A boat was in the water and everybody got in it. Bulma start to drive it and the turtle told her where to go

(5 MINUTES LATER)

They were at a island with a light purple house and a red roof that said Kame House on it. There was a old man lying on a chair. He turn his head and show the three on his island

Who is this old man and what does he want. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Budokai


	7. Another Dragon Ball

Dragon Ball Budokai-Another Dragon Ball

(ON AN ISLAND WITH A HOUSE ON IT)

"Hey master." The turtle said to the old man

"Turtle I told you not to leave with me." The old man said. Then he whisper in the turtle ear "Who is the hot lady you brought with you?"

"These people saved me from begin eaten."

Bulma look at the old man neck and notice something "Hey old man what's your name?"

"My name is Master Roshi." He said looking at the sky

"Will can we have your dragon ball." She said flirting

"Only if you give me a kiss." He said smelling

"Fine" she signed. She gives him a kiss on the check. Roshi turn red and gave them the dragon ball.

"Thanks." She said holding the 7 star ball. They were about to leave when they where stop by the old man

"Before you leave take this, NIMBUS!" a yellow cloud came to master Roshi. "This is a flying cloud. You can only ride it if you have a pear heart."

"I think I can ride" Goku said as he jumped on the nimbus.

"I can too." Bulma said as she tried to step on it but she went through it

"I guess you don't have a pear heart." Goku said

"I'll just fly." She said as she throws a capsule. A small jet came out the capsule. "Goku here I'll follow you to the next dragon ball." She gives him the dragon radar

Goku started to fly off to look for the next dragon ball. A couple of minutes later they landed in a small village. One villager ran up to Goku to ask him something

"Hello there." The girl said

"Hi do you have a dragon ball?"

"We do and we will give to you if you get rid of Oolong." The lady said as she saw someone coming

"So you're trying to get rid of me." A short pig man wearing black clothes said. "So kid do you really want to fight me." He started to turn into a giant robot that had a axe for a left hand and a gun for a right hand.

"I can beat you!" Goku said as he was getting ready to fight Oolong.

Can Goku beat this pig name Oolong or dose this pig have a secret attack? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Budokai


	8. Goku VS Oolong

Dragon Ball Budokai-Oolong VS Goku

Goku went flying through a tree and he was on the floor. "Wow you can hit hard, but I'm going to end this."

"Will see about that." Oolong said shaking in his boats. ("Who is this kid?") He thought to himself

Goku and Oolong was getting blow to blow, but it wasn't hurting Goku. Then Goku hit him so hard that turn back to normal.

"Ok Ok you win!" Oolong said as he was waving his hands around.

"Alright you're coming with me." Goku said as he grab him by the shirt

(BACK AT THE VILLAGE)

"I wonder where he could be." Bulma said as she look at her arm.

"HEY, LOOK WHO I CAUGHT!" Goku said holding Oolong

"Thank, now you can have this" A lady said giving them a dragon ball

"We only need 1 more." Bulma said holding the ball

"Will I'll leave." Oolong said walking away.

"No you don't." Goku said putting his hand on his shoulder. "You have to with us or go to jail for the rest of your life."

"Fine, I'll come."

Bulma throw a capsule and a RV came out of nowhere. It was getting dark and they were in the middle of the desert, so deiced to go sleep, but Bulma had to take a shower first.

"Come on Puar." A man with long spiky black hair and green shirt pants with an orange scarf with and a rocket blaster on his back whisper to a flying cat

"Why are we doing this?" Whisper a flying blue cat with a gray circle on its stomach

"We're here to….." He was stop when he saw Bulma getting out the shower. His nose started bleeding and he ran off. Before he left he took all the wheels, so they couldn't move

"Why did you do that?" Puar ask flying around his head

"So I can ambush them and take their stuff."

"You're so smart Yamaha."

"I now." He said rubbing his nose

What will happen when Goku have to fight this new person and will they get the last dragon ball soon? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Budokai


	9. Goku VS Yamcha

Dragon Ball Budokai-Goku VS Yamcha

"What wrong?" Goku said rubbing his eyes

"It look like someone stole our tires, so where stuck here." Bulma said sitting on the ground

"WHAT!" Oolong said stumping his feet

"Calm down pig!" Bulma said throwing her fist in the air "How about you and Goku go look for someone to help us outside."

"I'm not going there!"

"Hey Goku, you want some pork?" She said as she pulls out a knife

"FINE I'LL GO" He said waving his hands "Let's go kid."

"Ok." Goku said as he shook his head

They both walk out the door to look for someone.

(ON TOP A CLIF)

"Look Puar, there they are." Yamcha said pointing at Goku and Oolong "Now is our change to strike!" They both jump down behind them and he went in for the attack. He kick Oolong in the air and he punch Goku into a rock.

"WWWWHHHHHYYYYYY!" Oolong yelled as he went flying in the air

Goku was getting up and walking toward Yamcha. "You still alive kid." He said as he got and his fight poses "How about you just give me all your goods and you can leave alive."

"If you want to fight then come at me." Goku said as he charge at Yamcha. Goku punch him in the face but then Yamcha kick him in the stomach in the air jump up and knock him down. He dived back down to elbow him in the stomach, but Goku dodged it and punch him in the stomach then uppercut him in the air. He grabs his leg and slammed him in the ground

Yamcha sweep kick Goku legs and jump backwards away from Goku. "Let's finish this kid." Yamcha open his pawn and charged at Goku and hit him in all over his body with his pawn. Goku fell on the floor with blood going down his head

"Stay down kid." Yamcha said walking away.

"Never." Goku said getting back up. "I have to beat everyone who fights me, so bring it on!"

"Let me deal with this." Puar said throwing a bomb at Goku. The bomb blow up and it cover Goku with smoke. Goku jump out the smoke and kick Puar down to the ground.

"TIME TO DIE KID!" Yamcha started shooting at Goku with his rocket launcher. Goku was dodging them until 5 of them went in the air, came back down, and strike Goku. Goku ran out the smoke and was bleeding everywhere. He jumps behind Yamcha when Yamcha notice that there was a rocket heading right towards him. He tries to block it, but it sent him flying into a mountain.

"I did...it." Goku said falling down. Blood was all over his body, but somehow Goku went right to sleep

Goku and Yamcha battle has ended and he still need one more dragon ball to get his wish, but what happen to Oolong and what happen to the others that want the dragon balls. Find out next time one Dragon Ball Budokai


	10. KAMEHAMEHA

Dragon Ball Budokai-KAMEHAMEHA

"Wake up Goku." Bulma said waking up Goku

"Hi Bulma, where Oolong?" Goku said looking around

"That's what I was going to ask you." She said getting worried

"I'm right here." Oolong said holding his arm

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She said yelling

"I'll tell you, but right now flow me." He said running

(ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN)

"I guess I should have let that old man train me." Yamcha said jumping down the mountain. He start to run toward the ocean

(AT A BURNING VILLAGE)

They started to get closer to the village when they got stop by someone who was big and fat and he was wear a golden hat and armor.

"Did you do this?" Goku asked with his fist balled up

"Why would I, the OX King, burn my own village!?" He said getting angry

"Sorry." Goku said "Is there any way to help?"

"Do you know who Master Roshi is?" he ask

"Yeah." Goku said

"Go get him for me."

"Sure thing." He said "Bulma, Oolong don't let the fire get worst." He said as he call for Nimbus. He flew off as fast as he could on his Nimbus

(ON THE ISLNAD)

"I'll start training." Said Master Roshi

"Thank You Master." Said Yamcha bowing down

"Come back in a week, so you can take your first test."

"Ok." Yamcha said as he ran back to his boat. When Yamcha look up in the air and show Goku jumping off his nimbus. He balled up his fist and smiled "I'll bet you one day." He said to himself

"Hey old man I need your help." Goku said running up to him

(BURNING VILLAGE)

"I'm here." Master Roshi said walking towards the village

"You know what to do right?" The Ox King said

"Of course I do." He said as he put his hand to gather but put space between them. "KAME-"Blue energy start to from between the space. "HAME" Then he throw his hand forward toward the village. "HAAAAAAA" The blast went all around the village getting rid of the fire.

Roshi look at Goku and saw him trying to do the same thing. "Hey kid it took me 50 Years to-"

He got cut off when "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!"


	11. One More Dragon Ball

Dragon Ball Budokai-One More Dragon Ball

"In….incredible!" Master Roshi said as he was shock by Goku's power.

"That was fun." Goku said as smoke was coming out of his hands. "We better get going."

"Wait kid," Master Roshi stop Goku to ask "Would you like me to be your master?"

"Sure, but first I have to do something." Goku said as the nimbus was coming "Come on Bulma."

(AT A CASTLE)

"Here they come." Said someone standing in the shadows. As Goku and the others were walking, they notice that someone was behind them, and Goku already know who it was.

"Hey Yamcha." Goku said as he turn around "Why are you here?" he said with his hand behind his head.

"I came to help you guys."

(FLASHBACK)

"So your back." Master Roshi said as Yamcha was bowing down to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Yamcha said bowing down

"Will if you want to train with me then you have to help a friend of mines."

(FLASHBACK OVER)

As they start to get close to the door 3 giant robots came from the sky. The tallest one was pink,

The middle one was green with a tail that shot fire, and the shortest one was blue with a gun for a left hand. They were shrouding our heroes. Goku and Yamcha start to notice that they were glowing, as if they were charging up for an attack.

Before they could move out the way, they were blasted with 3 giant energy balls. Goku and Yamcha took all of the hits, so Bulma and Oolong wouldn't get hurt.

(COUPLE OF MINTES LATER)

Bulma started to wake up as she should that she was in a cage outside with the others.

"Guys wake up." Bulma said as she was shaking them. Oolong woke up and saw Pilaf running on top of a mountain with the dragon balls

"THE DRAGON BALLS!" Oolong yelled which cause the others to wake up.

"Darn it, there's nothing we can do!" Yamcha said as he balled up his fist. Everybody notice that Goku was still on the ground. He was looking at the full moon. His clothes started ripping, hair was growing all round him, and he started to grow in size.


	12. It's A Giant Ape

Dragon Ball Budokai-It's a Giant Ape

Bulma, Oolong, and Yamcha were running away from a giant ape. Yamcha stop running and started to ball up his fist.

"I'm not running from you kid!" Yamcha said as he was running to Goku "And I'm not going to lose to you!" Goku shot a giant ki blast out of his mouth. It look like Yamcha was hit but he jump out of the smoke and attack his legs. Goku rise up his leg and try to crush him, but instead Yamcha was push back into a mountain.

"I'm not giving up." Yamcha said with his arm bleeding and cloths damaged. He jump high in the air to attack Goku in the eye. As he was about to attack Goku punch him in the air.

"Oolong, go help him!" Bulma yelled at Oolong

"Ok Claim down." Oolong said as he turn into a rocket and flew to Yamcha.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yamcha yelled as he was falling, but then he notice that he stop falling. "Oolong?"

"Yeah yeah I know, I saved your life."

"Drop me on his head." Yamcha said getting ready to jump off.

("No thank you, I just saved your life.")

Yamcha jump on top of Goku's head trying to hang on. Goku try to hit Yamcha off, but he wouldn't move. "Bulma, give me something to cut off his tail." Bulma threw a capsule that turn into smoke. Out the smoke came a sword that Yamcha grab.

"LET'S FINSH THIS!" Yamcha jump off of Goku's head and cut off his tail. Goku started to turn back into his normal self. He was on the floor lying face down. "I told you I won't lose." Yamcha said as he fell to the floor with his arm and leg cover with blood.

"Now that's over, I can have my wish!" Pilaf said as a dragon was coming out of the dragon balls

Will Pilaf get his wish or will the others be able to stop him. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Budokai


	13. The Wish

Dragon Ball Budokai-The Wish

"I can finally have my wish!" Said Pilaf as something started to form out of the dragon balls. The sky turn dark and there were no clouds or stars all over the world. A giant green dragon started to fly out of the balls.

"IS THAT A DRAGON" Said Bulma as she fell on the floor.

"My name is Shenron and because you got all 7 dragon balls I will give you one wish." Said the dragon

"I, Pilaf wish to be-"He was cut off when Oolong came from behind him and said

"I WISH IT WAS RAINING PANTYS!" Oolong yelled

"I will you your wish."He said as it panties started to fall out the sky, then the dragon balls start to fly in the air and went all over the world

"Yo…you…how dare you…you dumb pig!" said Pilaf balling his fist

"Don't worry about it master will take care of it." Said the ninja dog

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MASTER PILAF WISH!" Said Mai holding her shotgun "Get ready to die!"

"Are you sure about that?" said Yamcha about to do the wolf fang fist "WOLF FANG FIST!" With that move he blew them all away.

"What happen?" Goku said as he started to wake up "And where are my clothes?" Yamcha and the others walk up to him giving him a hand

(THE NEXT DAY ON A MOUNTAIN)

Goku was standing on top of the mountain looking at the sky. ("Yamcha got stronger; I can't believe that he beat that giant ape that cause that destruction. It looks like it's time for me to train with the old man")

The dragon balls are gone, but Goku want to get even stronger. Find out next time how Goku's training will go next time on Dragon Ball Budokai.


End file.
